


If beauty is nature, Kim Dahyun is Mother Nature herself.

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Sexual Content, Ongoing story, moderate swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: Sana leads relatively boring life until she meets the enthusiastic Kim Dahyun, and her world seems to make a 180’. When Dahyun is around, Sana begins to understand the true meaning of beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the series I’ve been talking about! I’m hoping this story will be ten chapters or more at the end, hope you guys don’t get bored, I’ll try to throw some loops in there! I hope you guys like this, I’ll try my best.  
> ~M

Sana was spending her weekend like any other boring one, going to the park and writing poetry about the scenery that awaits her that day. Sana’s been going to college for her writing and plans to become an author one day. Of course, she still has connections just in case she needs something to fall back on. Sana was continuing on to her poem she had started a few days ago, about the beauty of nature and it’s gifts to the world, then she caught a glimpse of Kim Dahyun.  
Now that is true beauty. Sana thought as she stared at the astonishing girl. As Sana admired her features, she felt as if the world around her slowed down.  
Okay, maybe too cheesy, but that’s all I have to say about right now. Sana said in her mind. Then the attractive stranger looked at her, and Sana could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat, even though it was racing out of her chest.  
Her eyes, I could get lost in them. Her hair is so flowing and beautiful, I wished I could just feel it and-oh my god she’s coming near me! Sana internally screamed as the girl walked toward her, she wondered if the stranger saw her staring. I mean, maybe the girl knew she was pretty, Sana knew she’d be cocky if she was that pretty-  
“Hey, do you know where I can find the national park statue plaque? I have a report due on it.” Sana looked up and her brain almost short-circuited. There she was, the beautiful women right in front of her. She suddenly scrambled for words. “Umm, I-I mean it’s just over there I think! Just take a left and keep walking, it’s a yard or two in front of the statue.” Sana responded hesitantly.  
Wow, real smooth Sana. No wonder you’re still single. Sana mentally cursed herself as the girl looked toward the direction she was told. “Oh, I see it! Thank you! Do I know you? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” Dahyun asked curiously. Sana started to think, the concentration showing on her face.  
Maybe I do know her, but from where? Maybe the café I go to or the library or...  
“Aha!” Sana said out loud, instantly blushing because she did not mean to say that out loud. “I’m pretty sure you go to my college, New York University of Literature?” Sana asked after her face started to come back to regular color. “Oh yeah! Sorry, guess we don’t have classes together, I’m Kim Dahyun, nice to meet you!” Dahyun said happily as she reached out for a hand shake. Sana shook her hand, blushing profusely at the physical contact. “I-I’m Sana, Minatozaki Sana.” Sana replied. “Well, I hope we see each other around more often, you seem like a helpful person!” Dahyun exclaimed. “I have to go, I’ll hopefully catch you later!” Dahyun said as she walked away towards the park statue. “Bye!” Sana said happily.  
She must be new here, I mean, who doesn’t know the location of the famous Central Park statue? Maybe I should text her and ask her if she needs any help arou-shit! I forgot to ask her for her number! Sana mentally cursed herself again. How could she have a mild conversation with a girl and not ask her for her number? I mean, they’re at least acquaintances now. Well, with Dahyun’s looks, Sana hopes they’ll become more than just that.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding chapters semi-daily chapter updates, but when I might a hiatus at some point, please don’t be mad! Thank you! ~M

Next the time Sana saw Dahyun was Tuesday, Dahyun was walking back from class. Sana hesitantly walked up to her and greeted her. “Hey Dahyun, fancy seeing you here!” Sana said, trying to sound clever. “I go here though, and class just ended...” Dahyun said back, confused. “Y-yeah of course I knew that!” Sana stuttered out, trying to sound confident, but ultimately failing. Dahyun laughs, and Sana now makes it her mission to do whatever she can to hear that adorable sound again and again. “You tried. Say, what way is 5th Street? My apartment is somewhere near there.” Dahyun asked as she looked around. “You don’t know where 5th Street is? In New York? You must be new here!” Sana joked. Trying to see if Dahyun really was a new kid. “Yeah, I can over here from South Korea, I’ve only visited this place once or twice.” Dahyun said, looking a little worried. Sana automatically tried to console her. “It’s okay! I was new here at one point, I transferred here two years ago from Japan! I can walk with you to your place if you want.” Sana said, hoping that Dahyun would let her guide them through to they could talk more, and talking meant more of an opportunity to hear that cute laugh Dahyun had. “You will? Thank you so much! I feel like the natives here already are annoyed by me because I asked at least thirty people for directions before I got home!” Dahyun replied as she let Sana guide them to the streets.  
“So, What made you want to do literature school?” Sana asked, trying to get to know the girl beside her better. “Well, my dad used to write a lot, he wasn’t an author or anything, just wrote as a hobby, but I always got to read what he’d write. When I little, he’d write stories for me to read before I went to sleep!” Dahyun said happily. “Well, what about you Sana?” The Korean girl asked, looking up to look at Sana.  
Ugh this girl is going to be the death of me Sana thought. “Well, I’ve been writing for a long time, I usually write about nature and beauty and philosophical stuff like that.” Sana almost started to trail off into her own little world before Dahyun asked another question. “Beauty you say?” Dahyun asked, raising an eyebrow, “What kind of beauty does nature bring?” Sana smiles as Dahyun asked the question. “Well, nature gives us the beautiful sky and its magnificent clouds, nature gives us the weather and the seasons, and nature gives us beautiful human beings.” Sana said, damn she sounded old talking like that. “I didn’t take you for a wise person Sana, I mean you’re only 19!” Dahyun giggles as she nudged Sana. The Japanese girl smiled “Well, I have a lot more lessons to learn.” Sana turned the corner and pointed to the tall building a couple blocks away “Is this your apartment building?” Sana asked as she turned to Dahyun. “Yep! Thank you again so much, I would’ve been annoying people again if it wasn’t for you!” Dahyun hugged Sana happily, Sana turned as red as a tomato but still hugged Dahyun back.  
Man, she’s pretty thin, and she smells like perfume, I could get used to this. Sana thought happily as the hug parted. “See you later!” Exclaimed Dahyun as she flashed a peace sign. “Bye-Bye!” Sana waved happily. Sana was still shaken over that hug, but she wasn’t surprised. She started falling love as soon as she looked at Kim Dahyun.


	3. Love-Struck Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana’s thoughts become enveloped in Dahyun, so Sana tries aimlessly to find something to take her mind off of the beautiful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read my story so far! Like I said, I will be posting as much as I can but I will go into a hiatus pretty soon XD Bye! :) ~M

Sana was trying to sleep. Trying. But her mind always drifted back to Dahyun, of course she didn’t mind thinking about the Korean girl, but she wanted to at least get some sleep. Sana groaned in annoyance and decided to call her friend Mina. “Oh shit it’s already 12AM...well, she’ll probably be up. It’s the weekend anyway.” Sana picked up her phone and clicked on Mina’s contact. Mina answered shortly after, “Hey Mina, I can’t sleep an-wait, what am I hearing right now?” Sana asked. Mina’s phone sounded like it was moving around or something, and she could hear panting? Oh Jesus, she knew what this probably meant. “He-heyy S-Sanaaaa I can’t really ahhhhhnnn talk right now b-but I’ll-oh fuck! I-I’ll talk to youuuu-ohhh l-later okay?” Every other word Mina said was interrupted by her moans. Sana made a gross face, trying not to imagine what Mina was doing at the moment. “Ew I can’t believe you answered the phone! Have fun sicko!” Sana said, trying to sound disgusted. Then she heard Chaeyoung on the line, she must’ve taken Mina’s phone just then. “Oh she will, sorry Sana, bye!” Chaeyoung said happily as she hung up. Sana sighed and continued to scroll through her contacts, she saw Nayeon’s and her face lit up once again.   
‘Hopefully she’s not having sex right now.’  
Sana thought as she called Nayeon. Nayeon answered a couple rings later. “Hey Sana, *yawn* what’s up?” Nayeon asked tiredly. “I can’t sleep, but you sure sound tired.” Sana said with a slightly snarky tone. “Yeah, I did overtime at work today, and Jeongyeon sure is needy on her cycle, she’s currently spooning me.” Nayeon said. “Why can’t you sleep? Is it because of your new girllllllllfriend?” Nayeon asked annoyingly. Sana sighed “Yes and no, yes I’m thinking about her and I have been, but NO she is NOT my girlfriend!” Sana answered, trying to sound mad. “Shhhh calm down hot-head, my girlfriend will kill me if I wake her up right now!” Nayeon silently shouted. “Anyways,” Sana continued as if she didn’t hear Nayeon “I don’t know how to get her out of my head.” Sana muttered defeatedly, puffing out of frustration. “Well, why don’t you text her? I’m sure she’s up at this time on the weekend.” Nayeon suggested. “I don’t have her number.” Sana groaned out, muffled from her face being hidden in her pillow. “Well, Jeongyeon works with her, she probably has her number, lemme go and check her phone real quick!” Nayeon said happily. “You had it this whole time and you never told me-oh forget it just give me her number.” Sana had already given up on being annoyed with her friend. Shifting was heard for a few moments then Nayeon came back on the line. “Here you go, now you two can have all the fun you want!” Nayeon said seductively. Nayeon read off the number as Sana put it into her contacts. “Yeah yeah, thanks man, I owe you one, go back to your needy girlfriend now.” Sana shooed her as she said goodnight. Now it was time to text Dahyun, but what was she gonna say? She just hoped she didn’t sound like an idiot, well, what she said didn’t work out all that bad after all.


	4. Courage, Fangirling, and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana finally builds up the courage to text Dahyun, and it goes so much better than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you guys like this new chapter! Feel free to tell me what I should write next, thank you :) ~M

Sana has been thinking about what to say to Dahyun for the past twenty minutes at this point. Sana whispered “Screw it.” While she typed out a text. “Hey Dahyun, this is Sana, you up?” Sana quickly sent the text so she wouldn’t be thinking about too hard. She hoped that a phrase such as ‘you up’ wasn’t considered overly casual. Minutes felt like hours to the ever impatient Sana. Thankfully moments later, Sana heard her phone buzz, she immediately picked it up and checked her messages. She found a text back from Dahyun! ‘Thank the deities for this reply!’ Sana yelled in her mind as she read Dahyun’s text. “Hey Sana! Yeah I’m up, finishing a project that’s due Monday :/ what are you up to?” Sana read this with a smile on her face, happy that Dahyun even read her text. Sana tried her best to sound casual. “That sucks! I already finished my homework, I just can’t sleep” Sana wondered what she’d do if the Korean girl asked why Sana couldn’t sleep. Half of Sana’s brain wanted to tell Dahyun the real reason for her recent insomnia. Dahyun’s text interrupted her thoughts “Aww, why?” Sana decided that a little flirting wouldn’t hurt, right? “Just thinking about you :)” Sana hoped that Dahyun would fangirl as much as she usually would herself, she was half right. “Ohh you’re too sweet ;) wish I gave you my number earlier now that I know who can cheer me up” Sana was practically grinning from ear to ear after reading the text. ‘Okay okay, be cool. I’m actually pretty tired right now.’ Sana thought, ‘maybe I should tell her I’m gonna go to bed?’ Sana picked up her phone once again. “I’m actually pretty tired now, guess talking to you calmed down my brain. Also if you need any help, send me a text, I’d be willing to help you:)” The response from Dahyun had Sana almost burst. “Thank you, would tomorrow morning work for you? We meet at a café or something.” Sana jumped at the opportunity “Yeah! Does Fifth Street Mugs sounds good?” Sana giggled out loud happily. “Yeah, that sounds great! See you tomorrow :)” Dahyun responded with a simple good night. Sana screamed into her pillow and decided to tell her friends the good news tomorrow. ‘I must be in heaven, because nothing else right now matters except for this.’


	5. The Date (at least I think it was?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana goes to the café and hangs out with Dahyun for the first time. Although Sana thinks that it’s a ‘date’, the hangout is half of what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry about the wait guys, I’ve been suuuuper busy this week! I’m going to bed after posting this tonight lol. Thank you for reading! ~M

Sana woke up to a rather loud alarm. Puzzled, she rubbed her eyes and checked to see why her phone was going off so early in the morning. “Date w/Dahyun 


	6. The Next Step! Wait...When is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana wants to make it official so no one else has a chance of steaming Dahyun away, but will she have the guts to do it? One can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE HIATUS, it’s been years. Theatre hath died down so I’m back to one chapter every week or so. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ~M

Sana continued to hang out with Dahyun at least once a week, whether it be after classes, during lunch, or at that coffee house on the weekends. At the moment, Dahyun was sat down with her at the giant dining room table in dahyun’s house, the table nearly coated in different worksheets and textbooks about Japanese. “Okay, now just emphasize the S’s a little more” Sana explained as she pointed at the sentence she was having Dahyun rehearse. “The woman, w-walked down the street.” Dahyun only stumbled once or twice, but tried to sound as confident as she could. “That was so much better!” Sana exclaimed as she gave the girl across from her a high-five. “You’re a fast learner, aren’t you?” Dahyun nodded, “I am in most things” Dahyun made sure to wriggle her eyebrows as she said this, making Sana’s face explode with a bright pink blush. ‘Damn she’s getting good at this.’ Sana thought. “If my accusation is correct Ms. Kim, I’d say you’re trying to flirt with me right now.” Sana said elegantly, making ‘fancy’ hand gestures as she talked. “Well, you wouldn’t be so far off Ms. Minatozaki, as I am quite sure I am a master at my craft.” Dahyun copied Sana’s motions, they both burst into a giggling fit. “Okay, okay let’s take a ten-minute break, even my brain’s getting tired!” Sana sighed as she sat down on dahyun’s couch. Dahyun said down next to her and leaned on her shoulder, causing the heat to rise to the Japanese girl’s face once more.   
“Sana?”   
“Mmm?”  
“What are we?”   
Sana’s thought process derailed.   
“I....I....we’re...whatever you want to be.” Sana said, trying to sound cheesy, but it came out more awkward than anything.   
“It’s just, we’ve been on a lot of dates, and we’ve basically been to each other’s houses at least four times this month alone. And....” Dahyun looked up at Sana with her beautiful dark eyes, “I think I really like you.”   
Sana tried to keep it in, she really, really tried. But she couldn’t stop the snap stream of tears traveling down her cheeks. Dahyun’s face changed to concern as she heard the first sniffle.   
“Sana-ya, I didn’t mean to make you sad, please don’t cry—“ Dahyun’s worry was cut off by an abrupt kiss, which Dahyun practically froze like a statue for the first few seconds before realizing it wasn’t a dream and melted into it. ‘Her lips are so soft, just like I imagined them to be~’ Sana mentally fangirled as the kiss ended shortly after.   
“Does that answer your question?” Sana asked.   
“The question? Sorry my mind was completely wiped just now.” Dahyun said exasperated, cheeks still flushed.   
Sana giggled “that I really like you too, stupid.” Sana’s nose touched Dahyun’s as they sat there with their foreheads touching for a while.   
“I like this. Us. Can we just...postpone the lesson and stay like this for a while?” Dahyun asked as she absentmindedly messed with Sana’s hair.   
“I thought you’d never ask”.


	7. I Like You More and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Dahyun y’all about their pasts, hopefully it goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another chapter out and another hour less of sleep! I do it for y’all :) -M

Sana and Dahyun continued their ‘dates’ for weeks after their confessions. Most were usually at that coffeehouse (Sana found out the name of it was actually ‘Corner Lot Grind’) or at Dahyun’s apartment. Dahyun has a pretty nice place despite her being a newcomer. Dahyun continued to learn Japanese from Sana. Dahyun was cuddling on the couch with Sana as they watched a k-drama on the flatscreen, Sana mindlessly scrolling on her phone as usual, insisting that she was still paying attention. Dahyun finally broke the silence “Sana, have you dated anyone besides me?” Whatever Sana’s brain was thinking before crashed into a rail as she thought about how on earth to respond to that and not hurt Dahyun’s feelings. Sana has dated a couple people before Dahyun, but she really didn’t want to admit it, because what if Dahyun hadn’t? That would be pretty awkward once her judgement. “Uh...well, I have dated someone a year or two before you.” Sana briefly paused to clear her throat, “Her name was Jeongyeon, but we’ve moved on and she also has a girlfriend now.” Sana tried to reassure her by stroking Dahyun’s hair softly, just the way she likes. Dahyun looked back up and spoke in a softer voice “I....I also dated someone before you, her name was Momo. We dated for a long time...until I found out she was cheating on me the last couple months of our relationship.” Dahyun’s voice stayed eerily calm. “I...have a few trust issues still from that...it’s just hard for me to believe someone can be loyal or honest to me, y’know?” That’s when Dahyun’s voice started to falter. Sana quickly took her hands in her own and used one of her hands to gently touch Dahyun’s face and wipe away a stray tear. “Hey, hey baby...I promise I will never hurt you like that. I knew you were special the second I laid eyes on you, something just kind of clicked, in my mind and in my heart. I want to be a better person for you, and I am the best version of myself when I’m with you, Dahyun. Please know that I picked you because I want to show you all the love I have to give.” Sana gently kissed Dahyun’s cheek as she whispered “And I will never hold back any of my love for anyone else. No one shall ever make me feel the way I feel when I’m with you.” Dahyun’s occasional sniffles turned into small sobs as she leaned into Sana’s shoulder. Sana panicked for a moment, lightly grasping into Dahyun’s arms, “D-did I say something wrong? Sorry that was probably too cheesy and I didn’t mean to rant so much it’s just-“ Sana’s thought went out the winow as Dahyun looked at her with those beautiful eyes. “You’re fine, Sana. You’re perfect.” Dahyun leaned back into Sana as Sana sighed happily, holding her girlfriend in her arms as she watched the k-drama credits start to roll.


End file.
